


逃进影子里的人 Shadow Dancer

by Leaver_Ye



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 王座上的日子教会了亚瑟许多东西，比如：圆滑本就是个回答。





	1. Chapter 1

　   “你不用那么尽心尽力，”亚瑟没头没脑地说，“你太认真教我会认为你准备教会我就逃跑，我可不想让‘射箭和你一样好’变成你下一个逃得远远的理由。”  
  
　　“你就是忘不了那个玩笑是吗？”  
  
　　“‘等你成了永恒之王，我就能远远欣赏了’，”他一字不差地重复比尔曾经的话，“很难忘记，不是吗？老混蛋，如果你觉得我什么都会了，你绝对会逃到天涯海角，连影子都不会给我留下。”  
  
　　“也许你说得是对的，”比尔搔了搔下巴，那里只有一点新长出的胡茬，“但有一点不对——射箭像我一样好？这与努力无关，只是不可能。”  
  
　　那你离开呢，亚瑟想问，但他最后选择了缄默，老泥鳅，是皇城外的日子让比尔变成了老泥鳅，他的话滴水不漏，他的笑容满不在乎。  
  


* * *

  
  
　　亚瑟听到一支响箭割破空气的尖啸，但他没能听见后面着靶的闷响，大略是太远了，他凝视着太阳落山的方向，那边的树林里有成群的飞鸟被什么惊起，掠向空中。他回过头，看见了比尔——比尔站在城墙上，他的长弓和他亲昵地依偎在一起，夕阳落在他的肩上给他打了副金甲，而染成红色的云朵轻柔地披在他身后。  
  
　　他看上去像个骑士，只是缺了一匹马，亚瑟想，但这样的比尔却不想要成为骑士，至少不想成为他的圆桌上的一员。他想告诉自己那不是因为比尔讨厌他，但却控制不住会产生这种念头，比尔愿意承担责任却不愿意许下诺言；比尔在等着谁把他忘在脑后就远远地逃走；比尔不在乎骑士的荣光他只想要自由。  
  
　　这不应该，他从前屈从于规则，现在甚至能用它们将自己牢牢捆在王座上，可他自己却溜走了。亚瑟从不介意自己做厚脸皮的那个，他腆着脸在圆桌会议上追封比尔为骑士，比尔却不跪下，“我配不上。”他说这话的语气吓到了亚瑟，而更惊人的是圆桌骑士们都站在他那一边，从那个时候起亚瑟就知道了自己搞不定老泥鳅。  
  
　　没什么特别的，谁都搞不定他。  
  
　　亚瑟蹑手蹑脚地登上城墙，他靠近比尔，打着吓他一大跳的算盘，但没成功：比尔在他就快得逞时拉满了弓，不紧不慢地转过身，箭尖就指着他的左胸，亚瑟翻了个白眼，举起了双手，“嘿！”  
  
　　“你该害怕点儿，它不像我，可不认什么国王不国王。”比尔一寸寸地松下手，把失去使命的箭丢回到箭筒里。  
  
　　“我吓坏了，小弓，”亚瑟夸张地捂住胸口说，他凑上去，轻轻吻了一下比尔长弓尖端饰着的牛角，“杀了我吧，比尔。”  
  
　　比尔对他无赖的玩笑没给出什么积极地反应，他只是把弓从左手换到了右手，“我可不想当国王。”  
  
　　“你瞧瞧，你逼我做你不愿意做的事儿，我却没那么对你。”亚瑟双手撑上了城墙，他侧过头看比尔，那双蓝眼睛在背光时颜色深得发黑，瞳仁外的睫毛翕动了几下，仿佛无声地轻蔑，“好啦，我知道你的意思，没人能阻止老泥鳅，没人能强迫老泥鳅做什么。”  
  
　　比尔转开了脸，他静静地瞧着城墙下零散练着射箭的长弓手们，亚瑟却还没死心，“就算国王也不行吗？”  
  
　　比尔叹了一口气，“我们觉得我们讨论过这个问题了，陛下。”  
  
　　“我还想再听你说一遍……贝德维尔说过，你是我父亲的骑士，为什么不能是我的？”亚瑟说。  
  
　　“你甚至不记得我是你父亲的骑士，而他怎么那么多嘴，”比尔显得有些为难，但更多的可能是不耐烦，“如果我早知道你这么喜欢听我说‘不行’，我就会考虑坐上那张桌子了。”  
  
　　“所以这是可以吗？我会叫贝德维尔给你加张位子……”  
  
　　“不，答案还是不行。”  
  
　　意料之中啊，亚瑟，他耸耸肩，没觉得奇怪。  
  
　　他想起贝德维尔向他解释说，倒不是说比尔天生就向往自由或者是怎样，只是皇城之外的生活改变了他。  
  
　　他变了，亚瑟觉得遗憾，他不知道比尔以前的样子，或者说他多少知道，但他一点儿也想不起来了。从前的梦总是血与火，烟与尘，是很多很多的痛苦和惊惶，自从他杀死沃蒂根之后，他对梦境可能的变化充满期待，但没有，他从那以后就不再做梦了。  
  
　　他问比尔，为什么他不能梦到自己的所愿所想，都说惦记的事物迟早会入梦。  
  
　　也许是因为你根本不是在惦记，比尔说，日日相见哪还有什么想念不想念。  
  
　　噢，比尔，在他枕边因此没有入梦的比尔，他总是把一些鬼扯的瞎话说得好像理所当然，让人忍不住点头（或者干脆靠耳光让别人没法摇头）。他从不拒绝亚瑟的召见，从不错过需要他的会议，但他依然只是个编外成员，是只游离在秩序与规则，赏赐与责罚之外的老狼。亚瑟拼命弄懂了礼仪和政治，勉强弄懂了权数和统治，但他还没能弄懂比尔——拼命和勉强听起来都不是什么好办法。  
  
　　“你不下去和他们一块训练吗？”  
  
　　“事实上，我们是在一起训练，”比尔的指尖抚摸着长弓光滑的表面，他用另一只手将弓弦撑开，递出一支响箭，他的箭枝涂了一层柔柔的浅灰，尾羽被夕阳镀上暖暖的金，亚瑟眯着眼往远处望，它似乎钉在了靶上，激起底下稀疏的口哨声，“他们在那儿，我在这儿，这样才公平。”  
  
　　“真爱显摆，”他嘟囔着，“就没有谁想挑战你吗？”  
  
　　“谁都可以站到这儿来，这可不是谁的专利，只要你不会伤到下面的人。”  
  
　　“我是问，就没有谁想和你比比箭法吗，准头，或者其他。”  
  
　　比尔哼笑一声，好声好气地解释，“你一听就不知道怎么射箭，我的王，你没听我刚说的话吗？瞧瞧这城墙上，还站着谁。”他打算从弓上解下弓弦，亚瑟按住了他的手腕，“你可以教我。”  
  
　　“你真的不知道怎么射箭？”比尔迟疑了一下，“我以为乔治会教给你你所需要的技能，当然，我说的是打架。”  
  
　　亚瑟撇了撇嘴，“射箭，那看起来并非光明正大之举，而我那时需要的是当下抗争，而不是事后报复。”  
  
　　“就凭你这个态度还想要我教你……”比尔缓缓摇头，嘴角仍擒着一抹笑，“聪明的话你只该事先解决会创造问题的人，而不是等着弓箭给你事后再解决问题——没人会知道是你。”  
  
　　“听上去你经验丰富？”  
  
　　比尔把长弓递到亚瑟手里，推搡着带他一块儿到城墙下边去，“走吧，我带你学学独属于不列颠的优雅。”  
  
　　天色渐暗，别的弓手三三两两地收拾东西准备回去了，他们冲亚瑟行礼，亚瑟一一报以微笑，而比尔跟在后面，一副饶有兴趣的模样，“你为什么笑？”  
  
　　“行走在王权的阴影下，每个人都会冲你鞠躬。”  
  
　　“那是什么意思？”  
  
　　“没什么意思。”  
  
　　“没什么意思是什么意思？”比尔翻了个白眼，不再接话，他们就那么保持着沉默，一直到靶场射程最短的尽头。他要亚瑟把弓还他，亚瑟不肯，他又翻了个白眼，从地上拔起一支粗制滥造的练习箭——亚瑟不知道那东西究竟叫什么名字，但它看起来也只配得上这个称呼——接着干脆地把亚瑟圈在怀里，捉着他的手一道挽弓撘箭。他做这事儿不太容易，毕竟亚瑟比他高大不少，但他依然显得很自然，仿佛那个瞄准还要略微踮起脚的是另一个人。  
  
　　比尔虚搂住亚瑟确保准头，然后要他松手。亚瑟照做了，但还是偏了不止一点，他这时看起来比方才不得不抱住亚瑟还更困扰，“为什么会偏？”  
  
　　“我不知道，”亚瑟诚实地说，他的确不知道，“你常常这么教人射箭？”他也不知道自己为什么要问这个。  
  
　　比尔定定地看着靶子好一会儿，悠悠地叹了一口气，“我从不教，我只是不反对别人从我这学。”他说完这话之后才看向亚瑟，眼里只有困惑没有失望，亚瑟无缘由地松了口气。  
  
　　“那很好。”他没话找话。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“这不应该。”亚瑟笑了，比尔不喜欢输，亚瑟对自己能让他感到一点挫败产生了微弱的喜悦——尽管这一切是因为他不争气的手抖导致的，但他不在乎，比尔却很在乎，这就够了。  
  
　　他从地上拔起几支箭递给亚瑟，但亚瑟却不答应，他把手伸向比尔的箭袋，拽出一支涂了灰箭杆的响箭，“我们不在底下用这种箭，”比尔话虽这么说，却并没阻止他的意思，“你刚还嘲笑我显摆，你自己却起初就想提醒大家都朝着你看。”  
  
　　亚瑟想要反驳说现在这儿已经没有别人了，他只不过想用比尔亲手削的箭，但他不想要比尔洋洋自得，他戏谑而轻佻的口吻已经够让亚瑟恼火，于是他说，“你说它不是你的专利。”  
  
　　“它是用来提醒的，我的王，免得我或者另外的谁在那上头失手。”比尔伸出大拇指往身后的城墙上指，亚瑟往后瞥了一眼，那真的太远了，比尔的箭法就像个童话似的，被无限地夸大妆点得漂漂亮亮的，他想，荒诞掩藏了背后的努力和恐怖，就像这一切，阳光在古朴的城头之后苦苦挣扎着。  
  
　　他们今天没太多时间了。  
  
　　“你会失手吗？”亚瑟问，他觉得这问题真蠢，他知道答案。  
  
　　“不会，”比尔平静地回答道，亚瑟猜测他应该是在想着什么，也许是怎么教才好，也许是怎么拒绝教下去才好，他是个吊儿郎当的学生，对比尔本人的好奇远大于对他的技艺，“但这是规矩，规矩的意思就是没有例外。”  
  
　　“从未有人打破规矩并不意味着规矩是不可打破的，”亚瑟嘟囔着，这话让他收到了比尔一个极不赞同的目光，亚瑟想要大叫，你就是这么想的，现在也是这么做的，却让我嘴上过过干瘾都不行，但他忍住了，“每个人都有这样的箭吗？”  
  
　　“不同的颜色，相同的响动。”  
  
　　亚瑟还想要问很多问题，不仅仅是弓和箭，但他最终只能问这些，他不喜欢比尔不回答，更不喜欢比尔说不。  
  
　　“你选了灰色，你喜欢灰色。”亚瑟跳跃性地做了个结论，彼时比尔正把练习箭插回地上，他弯着腰，皮甲紧紧地绷在身上。  
  
　　“不是喜欢，”比尔抬起头并纠正，“保险，适合，低调，你可以选一个解释。”  
  
　　“灰色适合你，”市井长大的王抿着嘴吹了一声尖锐的口哨，没持弓的那只手顺势插进了比尔灰色的发鬓里，他凑上去，轻轻吻了后者的颧骨，“那对我来说已经足够证明喜欢了。”  
  
　　然后比尔也吻了他，他总这么公平。  
  
　　你自己试试。比尔对他说，于是他把那只灰箭架在弓弦上，尝试着只依靠自己的力气张弓。  
  
　　“这很难。”他惊讶，转头看着比尔，比尔笑了笑，看起来得意又轻松，就和他每次自己射箭时一样。  
  
　　“放轻松，别想着一次性拉满，那无益于准度，”他的手扶着亚瑟的背，帮助他调整好姿势，亚瑟瞄准靶心的红圈，感觉自己手在颤抖，“‘在心跳的间隔间射出去’。”他低语，像一阵风吹过亚瑟的侧颈。  
  
　　但那没给亚瑟多少好运，他又射偏了，灰色的箭杆尖叫着擦过靶子，没入草丛里看不真切了，比尔耸了耸肩，“好吧，没关系，只是第二次而已。”  
  
　　“我从没想过这弓会这么难开。”亚瑟盯着那根光滑的紫衫木，满眼都是不可思议。  
  
　　“我想你大概是忘记了上次那一耳光，我的王。”比尔讽刺道，他伸了个懒腰，像只灰猫。  
  
　　“你只不过徒有力气，”亚瑟不服气，比尔没那么完美，所以他能在别的地方找到点自信，“瞧瞧你的剑法。”但脸皮厚的比尔根本不会为此感到困扰，他两手一摊，“您瞧瞧，我是个弓手，更何况，我也不需要剑法，不是对上您，我有力气足够了。”亚瑟并不怀疑这番话的真实性，他格斗没那么糟糕，毕竟力气大又灵巧总是占了便宜，他躲得快，出招也是，小个子也给他提供了不少便利，亚瑟腹诽。  
  
　　“总有人用起剑来和我差不多，至少也强过你。”  
  
　　比尔不在乎，“我很清楚我的败绩，我的王，所以……等到那个时候，您就打算在旁边看着吗？”  
  
　　亚瑟哑口无言，他喜欢也不喜欢比尔耍嘴皮子，他想问比尔这算不算是个承诺，但这有点太可笑了，于是他把到嘴边的话咽了下去，比尔好整以暇地望着他，倒是一副期待他说点什么的样子。  
  
　　这是个圈套，亚瑟告诉自己。  
  
　　他沉默，从地上拾起练习箭又试了两次，比尔都帮了他一把，但结果总是在最后一秒突然产生了变化，虽然没有那么坏，但显然算不上比尔想要的好。  
  
　　“深吸一口气，专注于你的箭想要什么，别想别的，比如为什么，比如你自己，比如我。”比尔说，他的手指干燥而温暖，黄铜的戒圈压在亚瑟的手背上，亚瑟摇了摇头，“很难。”  
  
　　“是吗？”比尔眨了眨眼，他不觉得，亚瑟明白那个眼神的意思，他心无旁骛，握着弓就成了另一个人，亚瑟不知道这是怎么练成的，他打架，争斗，甚至是只吵嘴都有好些个目的，为了钱，为了姑娘们，为了王国，或者更简单是为了自己，不是剑想要赢，是他想要，他没法不想着别的。  
  
　　“你怎么做到的？”  
  
　　比尔学射箭的故事没那么有趣，甚至老套又恶俗——天赋。对，他只不过天生能与之共鸣，他是偌大家族的末裔，流着高贵的血，就该成为骑士，但他不喜欢早被众人踏平荆棘的路，那有什么趣味。当他在武器库里摸索着父辈的收藏时，他握住了那把大弓，他想，就是这个了。而射箭的第一课谁都知道，牢记箭枝的目标，忘记其他，比尔做得太好，他没有其他，他吸口气闭上眼，再睁开，就足够了。  
  
　　老师傅教他削箭杆，他割伤了食指和无名指，血手印黏糊糊地沾在他第一次削成型的那捆白桦木上。“很多弓手会给他们的箭做上特殊的标记，我看你这个就很不错。”老师傅提了个建议，而比尔欣然接受，自那以后，他把颜料抹在指尖，给每一只新箭按上几个红痕。  
  
　　红色不好，老师傅又说，中了目标也没人能认出来，非要等到射不中才知道是你。比尔摇头，他说得对，但也不对，老师傅很快就也离开了他，他没能知道比尔出师之后从未失手过。  
  
　　红色很好。  
  
　　我想教人流血，但不想留下名字，有些人想被铭记在歌谣里，有些人只想消失在长河中。比尔对每一个说这不光彩的人都这样讲，他崇拜且热爱着自己的技艺，他也用剑，但瞎子也看得出他对弓的偏爱，他能用浸湿的木箭射灭王宫里任何一支蜡烛（柱子背后的也不例外），也能用沾了油的布条在塔楼上点燃城里的任意一片枯草（只是玩笑，他不会真的这么做）。  
  
　　告诉我，你不会有一天与我为敌。尤瑟这么对他说，于是比尔低下了头，成了他的骑士，圣剑压在他的肩膀，他没有微笑。但也没那么糟糕，尤瑟后来叫最好的制弓匠，用高卢来的、最好的紫杉木为他打了一把长弓，比尔很高兴。（“就这么简单吗！我父亲就得到了你的效忠，这不公平！”亚瑟大叫，比尔没理他。）  
  
　　比尔依然张狂，骑马打猎，却再也不展现让人恐惧的技艺，和平，现在很和平，打兔子用不上百步穿杨，他不再炫耀，夸夸其谈，顶着骑士的头衔，但在尤瑟王的时代他为王国的付出和亚瑟王的时代并没什么不同。  
  
　　他期待在安稳中被忘在脑后，“我没有牵绊，你知道的，我是最后一个威廉，也没有什么未能实现的梦想，我拥有最好时光。”  
  
　　而这样的臣子很危险，我猜每个王都需要他们坚不可摧的誓言用来佐证忠诚。比尔慢悠悠地吐出一句话，我的确曾是你父亲的骑士。  
  
　　亚瑟听懂了，贝德维尔说得不对，皇城之外没有改变比尔，至少没有那么多。  
  
　　“我的故事就是这样了，”比尔轻轻地拨弄了一下亚瑟沙金色的短发，把那顶王冠扶正，“你看，你想学射箭，我还没能教会你，就在这儿给你讲起了故事。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　亚瑟在空闲的时候把那个故事捉摸了好几次，比尔的只言片语拼凑出一个和他完全不一样的年轻人，他幻想他会有蜜色的肌肤和鸦色的卷发，幻想他的贵族身份带来的风度翩翩和高贵优雅，前者比后者要容易得多——比尔那张脸实在难说是饱经风霜。  
  
　　而这次想起是在深夜，比尔睡熟了，手规规矩矩地放在腹上，除却胸口的起伏，他就像死掉了一样严肃，亚瑟觉得有趣，是否贵族的教育也包括这个呢？那可真是太糟糕了。他撑着头，用另一只手的指尖拨弄了一下比尔颤动的深色睫毛，他很快就醒了，那双深蓝色的瞳仁不情不愿地露出一线，“亚瑟，”比尔听起来不是很高兴，“这都什么时候了，还是什么我不知道的勤奋让你决定现在就起来处理政务？”  
  
　　“今天是满月，”亚瑟望着床帐外的窗户，圆盘似的月亮挂在那儿，室内亮得像点了千百根蜡烛，他敢打赌比尔没听明白他话里的期待，因为他只是摇了摇头，下床去给自己倒了小半杯蜂蜜酒，于是亚瑟大声邀请，“我们去射箭吧！”比尔的脸色在那一瞬间变得相当古怪，亚瑟紧张地看着他，担心他是呛到了。但还好，并没有。  
  
　　他咽下那口酒，舔了舔上嘴唇，“好吧……”  
  
　　他仿佛话还没说完，亚瑟不知道他的“好吧”是指的“好吧，我们去射箭吧，”还是即将跟着一大堆说教。而比尔不会知道他的胡思乱想，他只是背对着亚瑟扣上了黑色的短斗篷，他抖了抖肩膀，披风上银色的飞鹰闪闪发光。  
  
　　一个满月的夜，和别的满月夜没有什么不同，比尔背着他的长弓，怠惰地打着呵欠，亚瑟看着他装满一壶箭，用他放下的杯子喝下了一满杯蜂蜜酒。“你不该喝那么多。”比尔责备地说，他挑衅似的冲着比尔亮了亮空无一物的杯底。  
  
　　“还等什么？”比尔一边说一边向他扔过去一件雪白的兔毛外套，那外套正打在他的脸上。  
  
　　“是你太慢了，”亚瑟手忙脚乱地套上外套，比尔帮他翻好领子，然后从窗户逃出宫殿，落在修剪整齐的花园里，“这下明天谁都知道他们的王夜半溜出宫了。”  
  
　　比尔不置可否，他拍拍膝盖上沾到的草屑和花瓣，跨过篱笆，“放心，没多少人对您有太高期待。”  
  
　　“你说反了吧。”亚瑟抗议。  
  
　　比尔笑了笑，没说话。  
  
　　亚瑟想起他召见贝德维尔问起比尔告诉他的那些事，对方脸上的表情，也一样是笑，那个笑认同了比尔说的从前，“他小时候可是个大麻烦。”亚瑟想不出他更麻烦的样子，正如他很难想出比尔更有魅力的样子，毕竟他现在就已经够头痛了。  
  
　　贝德维尔透露了比以前更多的讯息，或许是看在比尔不再对亚瑟保守秘密的份上，他见证过他被加冕为骑士的样子，于是亚瑟催促他描述给他听。您如果是想要听什么心不甘情不愿的倒霉比尔可是真的选错桥段啦，贝德维尔说，他那时候啊——穿着祖上传下来的银色铠甲，上面嵌着碎黑曜石拼成的雄鹰，经了风霜，带着细微的刀痕，但那件猩红的披风是新的，尤瑟赐给他的，也用金线绣了对对称又饱满的羽翼，他出场颇为隆重惊艳，但他当惯了弓箭手根本不习惯什么重甲，跪下的时候差点闹了笑话。  
  
　　是什么笑话？亚瑟问，他好歹找到了点有趣的东西。  
  
　　我可不想他恨我，贝德维尔哈哈大笑，没肯告诉他，但他年轻的时候的确让人困扰，尤其是他糟糕的魅力，他还是长弓手时就教人害怕，更别说加冕成骑士啦，我们那时就说笑议论，尤瑟对他的忌惮是假，想给他恩赐才是真。  
  
　　亚瑟不明白，为什么父亲会忌惮他？比尔是个很好的人。当然，他这话可不会当着比尔说。  
  
　　亚瑟模糊地记得比尔的故事里也暗示了这个问题，但他没点破，贝德维尔也没给他解释，当国王是很复杂的，陛下，他说，我想还是忌惮这个词用的不太好，恐怕应该这么说，王宫里不会有自由又美丽的小鸟，放放风筝却是没问题的。  
  
　　那就不自由了啊。  
  
　　但依然美丽，您想想，当国王也没多少自由啊。贝德维尔答道。  
  
　　亚瑟想想觉得也没错，于是他追问那铠甲和锦袍的下落，贝德维尔耸了耸肩，大概遗失在战火里了吧，谁也没再见比尔穿过。  
  
　　亚瑟摇了摇头，真可惜，他也想看那银铠甲和红披风，比尔狐疑地望了他一眼，不明白他究竟在兀自念叨什么，“怎么了？”  
  
　　“只是在想，风筝和小鸟究竟哪个比较好。”  
  
　　“喜欢的就是好的。”  
  
　　“就这么简单？”  
  
　　“还能多复杂呢？”成年人的把戏，总是用反问句强调权威，亚瑟盯着他的发鬓看，月光下它们看起来是银色的。  
  
　　“我想要放风筝，但我却只得到了一只小鸟。”  
  
　　“那就试着想要小鸟吧，改变不了得到的东西，就改变自己的想法，或者，放走小鸟，”比尔的语气很轻松，他甚至用手做出一个拢着小鸟的姿势，然后慢慢打开合起的手指，“那会更简单。”他往空无一物的掌心里吹了一口气。  
  
　　亚瑟皱了皱眉，这可不是他想要的答案，尽管老泥鳅对自己的谬论得意洋洋，“放走它有什么好处，老好人比尔，我没能得到想要的风筝，还失去了只鸟。”  
  
　　“你不想要它，它可是真想要自由。”比尔回答。  
  
　　你看，比尔·威尔森，老泥鳅，他总能自圆其说。  
  
　　他抗议，“你又不是鸟！”  
  
　　“好吧，陛下，”他倒是心平气和，“那把鸟儿的笼子打开，看看它能留在里头多久。”  
  
　　亚瑟一时间没想出什么反驳的好办法，他沉默了一会儿，“说不定它只是好奇。”  
  
　　“你的意思是你也想要那只鸟，真贪心。”  
  
　　“我是国王，有这样一点特权都不行吗？”  
  
　　比尔突然露出一抹亚瑟看不懂的笑来，“我可没说不行，我的王。”  
  
　　然后他们安静下来继续走，亚瑟感觉露水的湿气透过鞋面浸进了脚背，冷飕飕的，他继续想比尔，尽管这个男人就在他身前不到一步的地方。他能听见某种小虫子撕心裂肺的鸣叫，还有枯草被他们俩的体重折断时细微的哭泣，月光下比尔背上的银鹰熠熠生辉，随着他起伏的步态像是振翅欲飞一样。日子过得太好了，或者是夜风真的太大吹得他脑袋发胀，亚瑟想，他以前可从来没有注意过这些傻乎乎的支末细节。  
  
　　所幸靶场上没有多少风。  
  
　　比尔给长弓挂好弦，轻柔地拨弄了一下，然后交到亚瑟手里，“射箭那么好玩吗？”  
  
　　“这话不该是我问你？”  
  
　　亚瑟以为比尔会说些什么讽刺的话，最少也是调侃两句，但比尔没有，“对我？我可不会用好玩来描述。”  
  
　　亚瑟撇了撇嘴，他从比尔大腿上的箭筒里抽出了一支箭，摆正了姿势，比尔的手指拂过他僵硬的肩膀，“放轻松，大孩子。”他的语气和上次一模一样，  
  
　　“我不是孩子了。”亚瑟扭过头看了他一眼，他缩回手，耸耸肩。  
  
　　“好吧，我的王，你说什么就是什么。”  
  
　　他试了两箭，效果不佳，他看着比尔，比尔也看着他，他们就那么傻傻地望着对方，彼此都等着对方先开口，亚瑟耐心地在心里读着秒，比尔没能沉住气，“你总在分心。”  
  
　　“我可没法把一个就在我身边的大活人从脑子里赶出去啊。”  
  
　　“这么说可不是很合适，我的王，那是我的台词，我没法摆脱您。”  
  
　　“你让我觉得自己罪恶深重，”亚瑟顿了一下，他是真的觉得有点儿伤心，但他还是打起精神跟比尔说笑，“还有，你真得对我有个好点的态度了，比尔。”  
  
　　“是吗？”比尔慢慢眯起眼，用一种看着猎物般的神情看着亚瑟，像是瞄准，伺机而动，亚瑟对这眼神谈不上不喜欢，只是不习惯，“我真是个糟糕的老师啊——也许我不该站在这儿，而该站在靶子前边，然后您就能学会怎么用我的弓了。”比尔嗓音沙哑，语气却真诚，亚瑟不确定他和自己一样是在开玩笑，他紧跟着就打了个呵欠，潮气蒙上那双明亮的蓝眼睛，棱角褪去，他温和得不像话。  
  
　　亚瑟张张嘴，却没听见自己发出任何声音，于是他只好把弓递回给比尔，后者笑了，还清了清嗓子，“这就对啦，看好了。”  
---


	4. Chapter 4

　　他没拉满弓，甚至都没看着靶子，他深蓝色的虹膜上映出亚瑟茫然的脸，箭直直地射向靶心，“想着你的箭想要什么，它的目标应该是什么。”亚瑟定定地看着他，直到没入箭靶的闷响传来，他没看，他知道答案。  
  
　　而比尔又从箭袋里抽出两支箭，一块儿搭上，亚瑟甚至没能看清比尔的一整套动作他就轻松地撒了手。亚瑟诧异地转过头，它们毫无意外地一起钉在了红心上，“这不可能。”  
  
　　“那是对你来说，我的王，你瞧，即使我们正看着对方，你也依然会分心到别的地方，你刚刚说，是我在你的脑子里，”他曲起手指，弹了一下亚瑟的额头，“现在你要怎么解释？”  
  
　　“因为不可能发生的事情发生了，谁都会好奇。”亚瑟缩了一下，比尔的指尖凉透了，他很好奇这怎么能握得紧弓，射得准箭。  
  
　　“注意用词，”比尔收回手，懒洋洋地抚摸着弓弦，其中的温柔让人嫉妒或者气昏了头，“那并非‘不可能’，它刚刚才发生过。”  
  
　　“即使你正看着我，你也能射中目标。”亚瑟皱了皱眉头，他不知道自己为什么要强调这一点，如比尔所说的，他已经看完了表演，该学乖了。  
  
　　“我看着哪里和我射中没太多关系，只要我看清过目标，”比尔耸了耸肩，“专心和眼睛无关，它只和你的心有关……”他那么说，然后好像突然想起了什么似地牵起了亚瑟的手，亚瑟挣动了一下，比尔纹丝不动。  
  
　　“其实也不对，还有别的可能，”比尔否定了自己才说完的话，他的指尖干燥但冰冷，让他想起梅格的蛇，有着杏仁形状的眼珠和光滑的褐色鳞甲，“它还和持弓的手有关。”比尔把弓夹在肘弯，对着光端详起亚瑟的手。他敲了敲亚瑟的手背示意他翻过来，亚瑟照办了，那冰凉的触感缠上了他的手背，惨白的月光下，他手背上和手心里横贯的旧伤是同样的恐怖。  
  
　　“你看够了没有，”实际上亚瑟对此并没有不满，他斜着眼睛偷瞄比尔认真的神情，他看起来好像这是什么挺大的事，但他不在乎，也早就不痛了，“收起你的同情，比尔，你不适合用这个。”  
  
　　“我没同情你，亚瑟，我只是觉得有点可惜，”他松开手，亚瑟忙把凉成一片的手背贴上自己的脸颊捂热，“你可能永远都没法真的学会射箭，很可惜。”  
  
　　“不可惜，”亚瑟甚至觉得自己此时松了一口气，如释重负，他想看比尔为他有些什么情绪波动，但失望显然不是最好的选择，“你不是会吗？”  
  
　　“所以很有可能我错怪了你，你的辩解也是瞎找原因，我没搅乱你的脑子，是旧伤让你无法稳定下来，”他把弓交到亚瑟手里，亚瑟在知道真相以后对这“优雅”的技艺产生了微妙的抵触，但比尔抱住了他，就像几日前那样，他的胳膊轻柔地环住他，手指稳得像一尊死物，牢牢地扣着亚瑟的腕子，然后几不可察地松开了一点儿，亚瑟终于也感觉到自己在颤抖，也很轻微，“你在发抖，如果你一开始就告诉我正确的原因，而不是随便找借口，我们会少走很多弯路。”比尔的下巴几乎亲昵地搁在他的肩膀，他的气息吹在亚瑟的侧脸，可比他的指尖或者语气温暖得多。  
  
　　亚瑟没搭话，他想过要说自己不是随意找的借口，但也只是想过。比尔扶稳了他的手，挟着他一块儿把那只箭送出去，“目力所及的地方，都是靶场，都是杀伤范围。”亚瑟没再看靶子，他看着比尔，好奇他炫耀自己时是怎样的心情。  
  
　　他轻轻地呼吸，膝盖顶在自己的腿弯，这种触感让亚瑟找回了自己的舌头，“这是魔法吗？”  
  
　　“这就是你怎么想我的吗？”比尔睨了他一眼，“我不需要魔法来控制我的箭，但魔法很有趣，不失为一个好东西。”  
  
　　亚瑟因为他话里的暗示皱起了眉头，“你是在告诉我你学会了魔法？”  
  
　　“你好奇我的技能，我就不能好奇梅格的吗？”  
  
　　“所以你学会了魔法。”他换了一个陈述句。  
  
　　“为什么不呢？”比尔反问，他歪着头，用没戴戒指的那只手抓了抓自己的头发，仿佛自己只是说了句天气真好之类的话。  
  
　　魔法，噢，魔法，不是说亚瑟没有好奇过，但梅格用天赋作为借口把他拒之门外，但她就像任何一个人一样，对比尔友好。好吧，无论射箭还是魔法，他们都用不同的理由推开了他，他们却都接纳了比尔，他感觉到幼稚的嫉妒，像温吞加热的水在心间翻滚，等待着沸腾的机遇。  
  
　　“你从没考虑过学学剑吗？”亚瑟有点儿尖锐地说，他庆幸比尔没想在他面前炫耀一下魔法，对陌生事物的焦躁很糟糕，不在理解之内且没有机会理解的事物更惹人抵触。  
  
　　比尔灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过细小的戏谑，然后恢复成只剩温和平静，像是向远远的海平线扔去一块石头，激起的涟漪不过是一个小笑话而已，他清了清嗓子，邀亚瑟低下头来，比尔的嘴唇几乎贴上他的额头，他说，“为什么需要呢，您不是会吗？”  
  
　　比尔偷走了他的话，一模一样，还给了他，他有一点不甘心，但他承认，比尔用得更好——伟大的小偷，没人该像这样，把原本属于你的东西送给你来讨你欢心。   
  
　　那烧着水的火苗熄灭了，他的心恢复了正常的搏动，血液充盈，肌肉收缩，亚瑟觉得是魔法让比尔读了他的心，冷却的嫉妒像是溜走的蛇，对，蛇，他们巫师的小玩意。比尔叹了口气，亚瑟觉得该做这事儿的是自己，他吻了吻亚瑟的额头，然后是双颊，带着点祝福和宽慰的意思。  
  
　　比尔是个混蛋。  
  
　　尽管他作为英格兰的法定国王，不该用这种粗俗直接却毫无杀伤力的词形容自己的臣下，但亚瑟觉得自己可以这样说他的情人。他有本事让你非常舒服，或者非常不舒服，正经一点的说法是，他知道什么是你的弱点痛点，也知道什么是你的欲求希望，所以你大可不必觉得他捉住你痛脚是因为“不小心”，也别自以为是他讨你欢心十分“困难”且“精心设计”。  
  
　　这才是他的苦恼，亚瑟想，不是比尔让他难受，是他因为比尔难受，如果因为这个原因指责比尔，对方似乎显得有些可怜，没人该因为天生聪颖而受到责难。  
  
　　“你到底想要什么，比尔？”他问，比尔捧着他的手，面带惋惜地触碰那些伤疤，它们的确很深，亚瑟这时候终于想起了被那柄圣剑割开肌肤时水面上潮湿的空气，那空气里能嗅到火与烟，但他不记得有自己眼泪的味道，他怎么会没流泪呢？  
  
　　“事实上，我的王，”他打了个呵欠，抽回手想去捂住自己的嘴，“是睡眠。”  
  
　　亚瑟在半途中就抓住了他的手腕，显然对这个答复不满意，“你知道我想问的不是这个。”  
  
　　“我该知道吗？”  
  
　　“你期待从我这里得到什么吗？”亚瑟觉得自己说得够直白。  
  
　　“什么？”比尔低低地笑了，“您想要给我什么？”  
  
　　大人，大人，阴险的大人，永远用问题回答问题。  
  
　　“这是我给你的问题，”亚瑟听到自己说，“你没有答案，因为，你从来没有期待。”  
  
　　比尔定定地看了他一会儿，他的脸上流露出一种亚瑟很陌生的表情，他无法判断这种表情背后究竟是悲伤还是快乐，“我们该回去了。”比尔这么说，不是问句，他从亚瑟手里抽出自己的腕子，整了整皮护手，把它绑的更紧了一点儿，他背对着亚瑟走了好几步，亚瑟没跟上去，而他也很快意识到了这一点，“如果你想听，我们可以在路上说。”他放软了声音，听上去有些委屈，亚瑟一边告诉自己这是陷阱，一边踩了进去。  
  
　　但出乎意料的是，比尔并没再用大人的方法骗他。  
  
　　事实上，我没想到您会问这样的问题，比尔用了一句没头没尾的话开头，重音巧妙地落在“您”上，亚瑟头皮发麻。  
  
　　我以为我们是相同的，不怎么还会对他人产生期待，他又说，你和贝德维尔有时会有矛盾，我很熟悉这种感觉，我也是。  
  
　　“我以为你是他的爱将。”  
  
　　比尔无奈，“你怎么会这么认为，他也叫我‘老泥鳅’，你以为那是什么意思。”  
  
　　就是字面意思，亚瑟腹诽，“我以为你抱有期待，才会出现在那里。”  
  
　　“不是我，甚至不是我们，”比尔停顿了一下，“你说的那是贝德维尔，不是我，我，我对任何人都没有期待，噢，该死的，你说得是妓院里，我不能、实际上我也没有恳求你的帮助，从某方面来说，我挺接受我被抓走的命运的——你不过是做了我换一个角度同样会做的事罢了。”  
  
　　“但是——”比尔做了个手势，示意亚瑟别插嘴，他回过头，表情像是在逃避一个敌人。  
  
　　“他相信你活着，正如我不相信一样，我很早就学会了不去期待未确定的事情，这让我赢得了‘那个名字’，你懂这个意思吗，你要逃走，或者说，至少你要活下来，你首先得学会别‘希望’有人来救你。”  
  
　　他双手一摊，我承认我看错了你，我的王，我不该假设你和我一样悲惨，你还有着一颗鲜活的、少年般的心，你对这世界怀有期待，甚至对我也有，真让人羡慕。  
  
　　亚瑟想说不是这样的，但他不知道怎么去替比尔辩护，他从未能在逻辑上胜过他，他想起比尔从前教训他时得意的脸，从未如此懊悔过自己没有读“太多”书。  
  
　　比尔的逻辑是个悲惨的闭环，他只是站在圈外，都感觉非常难过。  
  
　　“没有期待也不重要，”他追上去，苍白地安慰道，他否认了刚才的自己，但不知道这是否能修补比尔暴露出来的疮疤，“你还可以学。”  
  
　　比尔笑得很开心，他摇了摇头，“陛下，您真的学的太慢，‘期待’，是我现在还能陪在您身边，所付出的代价。”  
---


End file.
